1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an accessory for a musical instrument and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to, an apparatus for supporting a guitar or like instrument in the manner where the performer is seated and the instrument is held at the proper oblique playing position by resting the underside of the instrument upon the thigh.
2. Prior Art
In the past, a foot stool that elevates ones leg have been used to bring the players leg up, in turn to support the instrument at the desired height. The biggest disadvantage of this technique is that the player's body is positioned in such way that it often leads to back pain, leg cramp or numbness. These conditions will cause discomfort to the player and distract the player from playing or performing. The poor posture may even cause chronicle pain if the foot stool is used for a long period of time.
There has been support apparatus designed for use while the player is in playing position and supports the underside of the instrument to improve the player's posture (patent to Olson U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,492, patent to Diggers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,062, and patent to Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,150 B1). The main disadvantage of these apparatuses is that the support is attached to the instrument using attachments such as suction cups. Fine adjustments of the instrument relative to the apparatus are extremely tedious. These supports will not be very useful for instruments with small bottom surface, such as a travel guitar or an electric guitar, since the suction cups will not attach properly. Another disadvantage of these apparatuses is that the attachments may damage the finish of an instrument such as a delicate French polish on a classical guitar.
While there has been other instrument support apparatuses designed for use while the player is in playing position and supports the underside of the instrument without attaching to the instrument such as the Support Cushion for Plucked String Instrument (patent to Proctor U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,993). The main disadvantage of this design is that the cushion height can not be changed, making such cushion difficult to hold or travel with. The lack of height adjustment also does not allow the player to adjust in order to achieve the desired support height. Another disadvantage of this apparatus is that it is attached to the player's leg, therefore will stick out and spoil the appearance when the player bows.
While a variety of instrument support apparatuses have been provided, there has not been a support apparatus that's not attached to the instrument offered for the seated playing position that allows the player to play in a comfortable and desirable position by providing the player the ability to adjust the height of the support between the player's thigh and the underside of the instrument. The subject instrument support apparatus provides the player the choice of a number of heights between the instrument and the player's thigh and reduces the possibility of damaging the instrument surface because it is not attached to the instrument. It can accommodate a greater variety of plucked instrument that could be played in the seated position. It also provides the players the ability to hold and travel with ease because it can be folded to a compact form.